Someday
by Calmer of the Storm
Summary: The group is en route to the regeneration of the world. But when the come across the path of a fiery haired girl with a familiar glint in her eye, things change for certain members in the group. It's better than it sounds...SPOILERS


Calmer of the Storm: -Hides behind computer chair-

Cody: -Ahem-

Calmer of the Storm: …

Cody: …Yes, she's procrastinating again. But this time she's gone into a completely different area!

Calmer of the Storm: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've just recently become obsessed with ToS (again…) and this kinda popped into my head, and I had to do something about it! It's only a one-time thing, I swear!

Cody: …

Calmer of the Storm: Okay, and I admit it…I've become a bit of a…a fan girl! Ahhh! I never thought I'd see the day…but c'mon…it's Kratos, guys…Oh, I don't own him (sadly) or Tales of Symphonia, just a certain character in this story, and the plotline. I hope this doesn't suck too bad…

* * *

They had finally gotten across Hakonesia peak. It was a challenge, for the group had to go through quite a bit in order to get there. The only reason they had been able to was because of the pass that Chocolat had dropped…and that was not without sacrifice. She had been moved, probably to the Asgard ranch. At least it wasn't completely out of the way; there was a seal to be broken in that vicinity.

Lloyd felt terrible. There was nothing to describe what was going through his head. The girl hated him, even though it really was of no fault of his own. If he really wanted to blame someone, it would have been Genis, but he couldn't put such a burden on the boy. Besides, he hadn't done any of it on purpose. Marble had been a friend; he would have wished for her to live more than anything.

But what was done was done? There was nothing more to do, besides rescuing Chocolat, of course.

Currently, the small group, en route to the regeneration of the world, was stopped just outside the town of Asgard. They were too far to make it in before nightfall, but they could see its lights nestled in between the cliffs.

Suddenly, there came the sound of shouting. The voice was female, and probably not that old. Her voice was followed by the sounds of snarling and growling.

"What was that?" asked Lloyd, who had stood from his spot. The twin blades were drawn, and he was ready to head into battle.

"Now, just wait a minute, Lloyd. You don't know what's out there, and-"

"But she's in trouble!" he exclaimed, cutting Kratos off. The older man sighed, and stood, for the boy had darted off again. Of course, Genis had followed. Before long, the lot of them, Colette and Raine included, were after him.

Lloyd ran, and soon came into another small clearing. There was a girl, perhaps fourteen or fifteen, swinging a wooden blade at a couple of wolves. He knew that her efforts were futile, and she would be done in before the night was finished.

"Demon Fang!" he shouted, releasing a concentrated shockwave of mana towards the wolves. This didn't defeat them, but it caught them off guard and gave him enough time to get the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

He had taken too much time, it seemed, for the wolves were now after them both. "Stand back", he instructed, his blades glowing eerily in the moonlight.

"Fire ball!" came the attack from behind them. Genis appeared in the clearing. "Don't think you had a chance all by yourself."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, but was grateful for the help. It wasn't a tough battle, but they were tired from the day's walking, which made it that much more difficult. Kratos soon entered the area and finished them off with one swipe of his sword.

With a deep sigh, he sheathed it. Taking a moment to regain composure, he then turned to Lloyd. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?" the tone of his voice was not much different from normal, but there was a heightened sense of frustration in it.

"Humph, I'm fine, aren't I? Besides, it was just a couple of wolves. And she needed the help. I wasn't going to leave her." Lloyd, of course, reacted in a much harsher way. Kratos annoyed him to no end…he doubted he would ever get used to him.

At this point, Kratos turned to look at the girl. She wasn't very tall, but she was obviously still growing. Her flaming red hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail. Through her bangs shone a pair of crimson eyes. There was a fire in them; a flare that was perhaps all too familiar.

"What were you doing out here?" It was Raine who had inquired.

The girl looked up. "I was…I was trying to help my mom."

The group waited for her to elaborate. They were expecting some story about how her mother had been taken by desians, and how she was now on a mission to rescue her.

"We needed food, and my mom hasn't been able to get to the store. I think she's afraid of going out…I don't think she wants to see who needs to be sacrificed this time. It's too hard to see the girls go…and they go for no real reason! But Mom doesn't go to the shop, so I had to go hunting…" In truth, she wasn't really sure of the reason, but it was the most logical.

"And the wolves found you." Raine finished.

The girl nodded.

Raine looked at the rest of the group, and saw no objections. They knew what she was going to ask of them. Her gaze then returned to the girl. "You can stay with us for the night; we'll return you home in the morning. Let's just hope that your poor mother doesn't have a heart attack before then."

She nodded, and followed the group back to their camp.

While they were walking, Colette, true to her fashion, fell in step with the girl and started talking to her. "So, what's your name?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Emily." She said softly. The girl's thoughts were elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Kratos was passively listening to the conversation. There was something about the girl; something he could not place. When she said her name, it triggered memories for him…

_

* * *

"__Kratos?" _" 

"…_Hmm?" _

"_Do you have any names for the baby?" she asked. _

_Kratos was silent for a short while. The woman in his arms had tilted her head so that she was looking at him, though she wasn't looking down at her. He felt her sigh, and drop her head back to his shoulder._

"_Not that I can think of." He stated. _

_Anna knew better than to rush him. He liked to try her patience. Where she was fiery and always into things, he was calm and patient. Though, perhaps that was only to balance out her personality._

"_Do you have any names in mind?" He knew for a fact that she did. She would not have asked if she didn't. _

"_I was thinking… if it's a boy, we could name it Lloyd." _

"_And if it's a girl?" he inquired, though he already knew the answer to that._

"_Emily."_

"_After your parents."_

"_Yes…"_

_He gave no reply, for he didn't think one was needed. The two of them were sitting by a fire, as usual, and were taking the time just to watch the stars. It was the only thing that comforted them in this time of turmoil. With the baby, Anna could not move as quickly as she could before, nor could she fight. But it was no matt;, the baby was almost there. They were closest to Asgard, which was where they were planning for it to be born._

_

* * *

They made it back to the fire in good time. Colette had talked with Emily and found out that she was fourteen, almost fifteen. She lived with her mom in Asgard, and had since she remembered. Emily never knew her father, though her mother had told her stories of him._

Sleep found the girl quickly; as it did the rest of the group. Save for one. Sleep never found him, anyways. At least, it did not very often. His body was honed and trained for battle, and he almost always took the nigh watch. That, and he was an angel. He was not like one of the lesser angels, whom were void of anything that would give them lives. They merely existed, and nothing more.

Kratos thought back to the day that it had all happened…the day he had become immortal. At first, it was the best idea he had ever had. He was a young man still, only in his late twenties. He had made the decision hastily, and had not thought of the consequences it could bring about. Before Martel died, everything had been fine. But then Mithos began to dream up strange ideals that would destroy the world, essentially. Those that had become the four seraphim were no longer the carefree beings that they once were.

And then Anna had come into picture. And she had left just as quickly. With a lifespan such as his, nothing seemed to last long. The years he had spent with Anna at his side were nothing in comparison to what he had done with Cruxis. Kratos let out a heavy sigh. Staying up all night had this effect on him; it allowed him to think. And every night without fail things would run through his mind that he could have done differently. Obviously he had done something to deserve this punishment…but he had yet to figure out just what it was.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for the sleeping travelers, and not quick enough for the mercenary. They were to accompany the girl Emily to her home and mother in Asgard. I would be easier that way, and they needed to get to the town anyways.

Emily was a little more comfortable now. She would talk freely with Colette during the trek towards the city. She seemed to fit in just fine.

Kratos listened to her laughter as Lloyd made a stupid comment. It was a laughter that sounded a little too familiar to him, but he would never say anything about that. He followed along, silent as ever. The sooner they reached the seal of wind, the sooner they could move on. Then, they would reach the Tower of Salvation and it would all be over. Sylvarant would be saved. As for the flourishing world…it would be debatable. But Yggradsil himself had said that Tethe'alla had flourished for a little _too _long. He felt sorry for Lloyd, for he had not yet realized just what this journey entailed. Colette would not survive after all was said and done. And he wasn't about to tell him that.

As the day wore on and afternoon came upon them, the city of Asgard finally loomed in sight. They had cleared the forest, and were out on open plains. It wouldn't be much longer now.

Noishe the protozoan whined as they drew nearer. Kratos only put a hand on the creature's head to comfort him. His sentiments were somewhat of the same, though not to the same degree. He, of course, would not whine about it. "You remember this place too, huh." He said softly.

As the gate came into sight, Emily burst from the group. She was happy to be home again. The others knew that they would have to pick up the pace or they would lose her. Kratos would have rathered not see the girl to her house, for he thought that it was another waste of time. But Raine said that it would be the courteous thing to do, and perhaps it would get the girl out of some trouble.

Emily led them through the gates and into the heart of the city. Passing the ruins was one of the hardest things the professor had ever done (at least, in her own mind at the moment) but Genis managed to drag her away from it. They were led further, and then up some steps carved into the cliff. Emily then dashed abruptly to the right, and burst through the door of one of the homes.

"I'm home, Mom!" she called, pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Emily! I was worried sick about you, I-" the sentence was cut off, and glass mug that she had been holding went smashing to the ground. Her hands began to shake, and no words were formed.

* * *

At the sound of the girl's mother's voice, Kratos immediately came to attention. When the chestnut haired woman rounded the corner, he felt as if time had stopped. What stood before him was a sight that he never thought he would ever see again. But it was a coincidence…she had seen him and recognized him too. His eyes were locked with hers. There was no question about it.

"Mom?" Came the small voice of the girl.

Anna snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry honey. I just…I wasn't expecting you to have so many people over." It was a good cover, for she had regained composure quite quickly, though the shaking didn't stop.

Emily smiled sheepishly. "Uh…yeah. They helped me out a little last night."

She forced a grateful smile. Under any other circumstance, she would have been angered, but thins changed things."I apologize for my daughter's behavior. I hope that she was not too much trouble."

"None at all", said Raine, a soft smile on her face.

There was a moment of awkward silence as no one knew what to say or do.

"Are you traveling? It's getting late in the day. Why don't you stay for dinner? Then I'm sure we could find some room to put you all in. It's not a big house, but we can manage. It will be my thanks for helping my daughter." Anything…anything to make them stay.

Lloyd was all for it; it meant a decent meal. Genis was indifferent, and Raine only saw an opportunity to take an early look at the ruins. Colette was compliant either way, though she had taken a liking to the redhead girl. Kratos…Kratos said nothing. There was a look in his eyes that only Anna herself could read, though no one else knew that.

"That would be great!" Lloyd exclaimed. He took the opportunity for no one had offered any other opinions.

A smile crossed Anna's face. "Alright, I'll get started on dinner, then." She paused a moment. She had not given them a name. "You can call me Anne, by the way."

* * *

The day passed quickly for some. Emily was glad that her knew friends could stay a little while, and Lloyd was happy to finally get a good meal. Raine had disappeared a little while ago, assuring them that she would be back in time for supper. The four younger children were occupying themselves by talking in the living room. Lloyd and Genis recounted their stories of battle up until they had met her, and Emily told stories that her mother had told her of her father. Kratos stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. He watched the kids absent mindedly, but his thoughts and attention was on the woman behind him.

For the two of them, the day could not have been slower. Neither of them had said a word to one another, and they both knew each other well enough to know that it would be a while still.

Finally, dinner was ready. Anna had sent Emily out to get some more supplies, for she herself would not. She bought mostly vegetables, as meat was very expensive. Emily had, in fact, made a good catch the night before. The rabbits that she had managed to attain were the main reason the wolves had attacked in the first place.

The meal wasn't a feast, but the travelers felt that it was more than they had eaten in a while. Even Lloyd was satisfied in the end.

Dinner progressed with a series of conversations. Anna was quiet, but she would add a word in here and there to make it seem that she was listening. She did not want for her daughter to suspect that anything was wrong. Kratos was his usual silent self, though his mind was filled with more things than it had ever been before. He was desperate to talk to her, but he could not think of what to say. He never was one for words.

* * *

That night, Anna set up the sleeping arrangements. It was a three bedroom house. The extra room was usually used for Emily's school work, but now it would be a temporary bunkhouse for the male population of the group. The girls were all in Emily's, and Anna, of course, in her own. The rooms were not big at all, and they had to sleep on the floor. It was a tight fit. Kratos decided that he would sleep out on the couch. No one argued with him.

Night had fallen and silence had enveloped the house. Kratos had not drifted to sleep. Tomorrow they would leave. At first he had wished only to be out of there. Now…now he was not so certain anymore. He knew nothing of her life. He didn't even know if it was still alright to refer to her as his wife. So much had happened…what if she was involved with someone else now? Fourteen years was a very long time.

To clear his thoughts, the angel moved outside. He stood out on the cliff's edge. He leaned against the railing that prevented anyone from falling, and let out a deep, troubled sigh. Emotion…he had not had to deal with it for so long. Now, it was like a wave. He could not escape it.

His sensitive ears caught the sound of a door closing carefully and quietly behind him. Kratos did not turn. He knew very well who it was.

"I knew I'd find you here." Her voice was very small and meek. She did not speak loudly.

Kratos said nothing; he merely stared at the scenery below him. Anna did not know what to do, so she placed herself at his side.

The two of them stood there for some time. The silence was still awkward, though more comfortable than it had been before. Anna felt a sort of peace around her. But she knew that it was a feeling that she could not hang on to. She knew this man better than he knew himself. He had not changed. Well, he had changed from the man she had married to the man that had rescued her from the ranch; quiet, introverted, and seemingly emotionless. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was back with _them_. They were on the journey to regenerate the world, and revive Martel.

"He's our son, isn't he." Her voice was still very soft, but more confident now.

Kratos gave a slow, soft nod. He still did not know what to say to her.

Anna made a move to stand closer to him. "It's been a long time." She tilted her head so that she was now looking up at him.

"Yes…" he said, finally. He felt that he should say something, anything. She was trying to make an effort, and he wasn't doing the same.

There was another lapse of silence. Anna lifted her hand and curled her delicate fingers around his. She leaned against his side, and let out a small sigh.

"Anna…" he said, overcome with emotion. It was clear to him now that she was still the Anna that he had married, and…that he had killed. She had changed a little, but everyone does. She no longer held the look of a warrior, but the fire was still in her eyes. It was clear to him that her priorities were to take care of Emily, and be a mother.

There was, however, a question that burned in his mind. What about Emily? She looked almost exactly like Anna, now that he saw them together. However, the girl had different hair and eyes. Time had faded her face from his mind, and he had not seen it in the girl at first. But seeing Anna herself again was something different. But was he the father? He was almost too afraid to ask.

"You've raised Emily well." He stated.

A soft smile crossed her lips. "She reminds me of you."

He made no response. She figured he wouldn't. This was his way of showing that he didn't really understand, and that he was slightly confused on the whole matter.

"I was pregnant, you know." She stated. "I didn't know it at the time, but I was." She let it soak in.

"I…I saw you go over the cliff. I watched you…I watched you die, Anna…" This was a difficult subject for him.

"Did you? I was not yet dead. Or perhaps I was…but I have no recollection of those events. I just…I just remember a voice. It told me that I and the life I carried were going to be okay. I remember sitting up, and there was no one there. I then heard stories of a unicorn sighting that day in the area, and people went to hunt for it. But it was never found."

Kratos chewed on this a moment. The unicorn was a creature of great power. Could it have had compassion on his wife and saved her? It was the only logical explanation at this point. Whether or not it was the truth, no one would ever know.

"I ran to Asgard. It was far enough away from any of the ranches and yet populated enough that I could blend in. And it was here that I knew the best…" She paused a moment. He knew the significance of this city. Here, they had stayed the longest, for they had managed a year without detection. It was in Asgard that Lloyd was born. "I hoped that one day you would come back." Tears welled in her eyes, and he could hear her voice beginning to crack.

"I thought-I thought you were dead. I was so certain that you would have let them kill you after what had happened. Or that you would have killed yourself to get back at them. I had a hope, but I didn't want to live solely by that hope. And I couldn't…" She had to stop a moment, "I thought that I had killed Lloyd. I was so sure that I had…I just couldn't live with that. I was conscious the whole time, Kratos. I could see and hear everything. It made it all that much worse. There were emotions inside me…I wanted to stop more than anything. But I didn't have control. I would have killed you and Noishe and our son. I could never live with that…" The tears did not spill, but she was having trouble holding them back.

As she spoke, Kratos could not help but feel the pain all over again. He was a mighty warrior, fighting many battles…but when it came time to hurt her, he lost it. He lost his will to fight, to live. Why, after finally having someone like her did this have to happen? It was a memory that was all too clear for him. He remembered staring up with horror at the monster that had once been his wife. It thrashed about, killing everything it touched. As she went for Lloyd, Noishe suddenly turned from his peaceful ways and became the beast that his kind could be. This was all to protect the child. Kratos saw the impending danger. He knew what would happen if he did not kill it. But his body would not move. His mind was blank; no longer was there any thought pattern.

Finally, he had made a decision. He could not let her suffer. She was not yet completely gone. If he struck her down now, she would, at least, die human. Tears streaming down his muddy, blood-caked face, he plunged forwards, driving the sword through the left side of her abdomen. The blade protruded on the other side of her body, in a diagonal slant upwards towards the left. He had struck the vital organs, but she would not die instantly. Her scream, as twisted as it was, was heart-wrenching for him. Anna returned to her original form, blood streaming from her wounds. Kvar's men (those that were left of them) charged at her. One of the men was a magic user, and sent a blast towards the ailing woman. Kratos could not get there in time. She had gone over the cliff, along with Lloyd and Noishe, who had been behind her. All he could hear were his son's wails as he tumbled down the cliff.

Kratos shook his head. He couldn't handle those thoughts anymore. But now…it all seemed so surreal. She was _alive_…and standing beside him.

Out of instinct, his arm had found its way around her, and her face was buried into his chest. He could feel her sobs, though silent, as she cried. It would seem that the floodgates had finally let loose. But he did not blame her. He hadn't even realized it had happened. But he was not about to move. It had been so long since he had held her.

The two of them stood there in silence again, but this time it was a welcomed silence. Anna had finished her crying, and seemed to be feeling better. Neither of them felt the awkwardness that had been there before. Kratos bent his head to look down at her. It was then that something caught his eye.

Just below her collar line, there was a large, white scar. He recalled that she was wearing a shirt with a high neck earlier.

When he shifted, Anna looked up. She felt his gaze burning into her, and her hand went to the scar.

With a careful motion, Kratos lifted his hand and removed hers. He studied it. He didn't have to ask, for he knew what this was. It was where that crystal had been…the one that had started it all. Here was the scar from where it had been savagely ripped from her body.

Anna gave a weak smile. "I still have the scars, though." She said softly.

Immediately after she had said this, his crimson eyes flew to meet her blue ones. A question burned in his gaze, and he did not need to verbalize it. She knew exactly what he wished to know.

Grabbing his hand, she moved it down towards her waist; specifically on the right side. She lifted the hem of her shirt some, and placed his fingers on a certain spot. His eyes went wide. It was a perfect scar; the exact width and shape of Flamberge's blade. His hands shook slightly, but he took his other one and put it up her back. She did not need to show him, for he knew where it was. Just at the spot where it should have been was the matching scar where the blade had exited her body.

Kratos pulled away from her. Remembering it all was one thing, but actually seeing the results? Yes, she was alive, but it would not change what he had done.

"Kratos…" said Anna.

Kratos shook his head.

"Kratos, you had no other choice. Had you not done it, neither of us would be here right now, and you know that. Lloyd would not be who he is, and neither would Emily. Do not regret it, as you have for so long."

He let out a deep sigh. He had been so stable before all this. In fourteen years he had perfected the art of hiding it. He had gone back to his old ways. But this woman…his wife, changed him yet again. But he knew that it could not be as it was before. Times had changed; things were different now.

"I know…I just…"

She placed a finger to his lips. "You don't need to say anything." Her eyes spoke volumes. She could tell that he was hurt by all of this. There was also something else in his eyes. She could read this man like a book. He was hiding something…something from all of them.

"Why have you not told him?" she asked.

At this, he looked away again. "Yggdrasil will find out." Was his simple, yet pained reply.

"Not if you don't tell him."

He sighed and shook his head. "It's not that simple, and you know it. Lloyd is too much like you; he's very brash. If he knew who I was, it would endanger our mission."

"To revive Martel?"

He did not respond.

"Kratos…you know how this will end. The girl will not live. You yourself said that you did not agree with Mithos' crazy ideals, why have you gone back on that?"

It took him a moment to respond. "Anna…after I lost you, and I had nothing. I was in a moment of weakness, and I had nothing to turn to. I've done so much wrong…it doesn't even matter anymore."

She gave a sigh, and looked at him a moment. Around the others he was so calm and composed. It was clear that not one of them really knew him, for they had not seen the whirlwind that was Kratos Aurion. Anna lifted a hand to his face. "Kratos, you know that is not true."

Her eyes searched his, but she knew that there would be no healing for him right then. He had been through much; much more than she would ever know.

Anna sighed with defeat. "Are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked, reclaiming her spot in his arms. Her voice was soft, and she already knew the answer.

"Yes…we need to reach the next seal."

She nodded. "Then perhaps you can save this town from its curse."

He nodded. He did not need an explanation; he knew what she was speaking of.

"Emily keeps telling me that she's going to defeat it, that she's going to stop the sacrifices. But she's so young…and I've been so worried that they'll want her to go next…"

He hugged her tighter. Her fear was warranted.

"You…You will come back, right?" she asked timidly. This was a question that she did not know the answer to, and she was almost afraid to find out.

Kratos was silent for a moment. No…he could not leave her behind again. But he also could not take her. So much had changed, but he knew now that he still loved her. There were, however, still some things he needed to sort out. There were demons that he still needed to battle, most of them in his own mind. Then there was the question of Yggrasil. And Lloyd…he still needed to deal with him. But now that he knew that she was alive, there was no way that he could stop thinking of her.

"I will return." He said simply. The tone of his voice told her that he did not know when, and even that he himself was not certain. But what gave her hope was that he would try. Her husband was not a man of many words, but when he spoke them, he meant it.

Anna let out a sigh of contentment. Nothing could take this away from her now. Now she had a new hope. For now, she disregarded the fact that the future was still uncertain. The present was what she had.

The two of them had stolen back into their respective rooms after the conversation was finished.

* * *

The next morning, Anna made breakfast for them all. Lloyd and Emily were talking; they seemed to take a liking to each other. The older boy was explaining the ways of swordsmanship. Of course, it was only when the others were out of earshot, for he knew that they would only make fun of him.

The rest of the morning was rather uneventful. As the afternoon rolled around, they all knew that it was time for them to leave.

"We should be on our way. We have spent a lot of time here, and we need to release the next seal." It was Raine who had spoken.

Under any other circumstance, Kratos would have readily agreed. But now, he dreaded leaving more than anything. However, as to not raise any suspicions, he gave a simple 'yes' in agreement.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality", Colette added with a bright smile.

Anna smiled in return. "It was my pleasure."

"Yeah, you guys make things interesting around here." Emily's red eyes danced as she spoke.

"Well, it certainly was a nice break", added Genis.

Anna and Emily saw their guests to the door. Raine turned and gave one last 'thank you' to the woman, addressing her as Anne. She was the first to leave, for she had ulterior motives in all of this. Then again, they weren't all that hidden to the others.

Lloyd bounded out the door, ready to take on the next adventure. Colette and Genis followed faithfully behind him. Even Emily had gone out, to wish them a final farewell.

Kratos lingered for just a moment. His eyes locked with hers, and no words were spoken. None were needed. Slowly, Kratos turned to leave. He thought he heard a soft 'goodbye' but he could no be certain. He paused at the door frame, but did not look back. Reaching back, the door closed softly behind him.

Anna sat down on the couch, suddenly very tired. It was not due to lack of sleep, but the sudden emotional hurricane that she had just been through. She knew that it was not over, for this would be on her mind if…when he returned to her.

For now, Emily would continue to hear stories of her father. Anna longed to hear stories of her son, but now was not the time.

Perhaps someday they could all be together again…as a family.

* * *

Calmer of the Strom: Yep, so there it is! It's a little longer than I thought it would be…oh well! I have a kind of idea for an epilogue type thing, but only if people want it. I'm happy with it ending here, but it's what you guys want :) 


End file.
